


Samantha Journey  :  Johto

by HokageOrochimaru23



Series: Samantha Journey [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokageOrochimaru23/pseuds/HokageOrochimaru23
Summary: My name is Samantha and I'm on a journey in the Johto region to find my older sister. You're probably wondering who my sister is I don't remember much about how she looks, but I do know her name is Jessica also know as Jessie from team rocket. I'm now 11 years old and heard rumors of her being seen in Johto so I left my home in Kanto where I, my twin Cody, and  my older sister lived alone after running away from our mean foster family. I left without a Pokemon so I was getting a Pokemon from Professor Elm when professor Oak who would always come to visit me whenever he was out in the woods doing research near the cabin I stayed in alone with my twin brother Cody and our older sister's Pokemon before she left. He contacted me and told me to go met professor Elm if I'm just going leave and search for my older sister. The pairing will be AshxOc.Book 1 of my series  Samantha Journey
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Samantha Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964431
Kudos: 2





	1. The Journey Begins

My name is Samantha Andrew. I live in the Kanto region, but right now I was currently in the Johto region heading to the lab Professor Elm. I used to live with my big sister and my twin brother Cody after our mother died. But then one day my big sister left promising she would come back. After hearing a rumor she was seen in Johto I left to search for her.

So when Professor Oak found out I was leaving, when he saw me pack one night when he was in the woods during research. I lived in a cabin with my sister old Pokemon so he would come to visit me often. He said if I'm not going to take a Pokemon with me to get one from professor Elm in Newbark town.

So now I'm heading to the lab of Professor Elm after taking a plane ride to the Johto region. That Professor Oak paid for so I wasn't walking through the wooods without a Pokemon to protect. 

Your probably wondering who my big sister is and why I wasn't here in Johto without my twin brother. Well my sister name is Jessica Andrew and me and her used to do everything together. She was my hero and still is . As for my brother Cody he left to continue his journey to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master. While I stayed in Kanto hoping that one day my big sister Jessica would come back home. 

My dream as always been to become a member of the Elite four but without my sister. I just didn't feel liking doing anything other then waiting for her to come back. I just didn't have it in me to try and achieve my dream. Until ine day I heard that my sister was seen heading to the Johto region. So I decided to come here and search for her.

~•~

After 20 minutes of walking to Newbark town and then to the lab from the airport that was just a couple minutes away from New Bark town. I walked in to see a guy in a lab coat sitting at a desk.

"You must be Professor Elm, " I said.

The guy then turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, you must be Samantha Andrews, that professor Oak told me about, " Professor Elm said.

"Yes that me, " I replied.

"Well then let's get to business and let you pick a starter Pokemon, " Professor Elm said taking out three pokeballs.

1st up it's Cyndaquil a fire type, " Professor Elm said sending out Cyndaquil.

"Cyn, "Cyndaquil said.

_That such a cool looking pokemon._

"Next up is Totodile a water type pokemon," Professor Elm said sending out the next pokemon.

"Dile," Totodile said.

_That one is cool also._

"And last is chickorita a grass type," Professor Elm said sending out Chickorita.

"Chik," Chikorita said.

_They're all really cool but I think I know which one I want the most._

"I'm gonna choose.... you cyndaquil," I said picking up my new cyndaquil.

"Quill! Cynda!" Cyndaquil said.

"Great and here your new Pokedex and pokeballs," Professor Elm said giving me those items.

"Thanks so much, Professor Elm," I take the items.

After grabbing those items. I left the lab to begin my journey through the Johto region.

I hope I will finally find my sister. Will she remember me now that I'm older now. What does she look like does she look different are does she look the same.


	2. Catching my First Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha catches her first Pokemon which is a shiny Sentret.

  
I have now finally started my journey to find my big sister. I and Cyndaquil who I decided to call Zuko have been walking for a while now. While I been walking he has been on my shoulder.

Also, I forgot to mention that I have a twin brother who on a journey to become a pokemon champion one day. He already left on a journey to earn badges when were ten. He wasn't as close as I was too big sister Jessica. So he didn't bother to keep waiting for her to come back. He recently entered the Kanto league but lost. Now he in Johto also but he left a week before me.

_My_ _dream_ _has_ _always_ _been_ _to_ _become_ _a_ _member_ _of_ _the_ _elite_ _four._

I decided to take a break to eat some lunch. I grab some of my food supplies to make fire type Pokemon food for Zuko. Then grabbed a few things to make my lunch.

I gave Zuko his food once I was done making it. Then I decided to make myself a nice warm bowl of soup.

_I_ _wonder_ _how_ _my_ _twin_ _brother_ _is_ _doing._ _My_ _brother_ _Cody_ _had_ _purple_ _hair_ _like_ _our_ _mom. Well,_ _his_ _wasn't_ _as_ _dark_ _as_ _mom's_ _hair._ _While_ _I_ _and_ _my_ _sister_ _had_ _red_ _hair._ _His_ _pokemon_ _was_ _a_ _Charmander_ _._

After a good couple of minutes, I was finally done making my soup. While I was eating my soup I heard a noise coming from the bushes.

_What_ _is_ _that_ _noise?_

I turned around to see a Pokemon coming out from the bushes.

_What_ _Pokemon_ _is_ _that?_

I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

**"Sentret,** **the** **Scout** **Pokémon.** **Sentret** **is** **able** **to** **see** **great** **distances** **by** **rising** **up** **on** **its** **tail.** **When** **it** **spots** **an** **enemy** **or** **any** **kind** **of** **danger,** **it** **emits** **a loud,** **shrill** **cry** **as** **a warning."**

_This_ _one_ _a_ _different_ _color_ _then_ _it_ _was_ _in_ _the_ _Pokedex._ _That_ _interesting_ _maybe_ _it_ _a_ _rare_ _sentret_ _._

"Ok Zuko let's catch a new team member, but first let's battle it, " I said.

"Cyn, " Cyndaquil cried.

"Zuko use ember, " I commanded.

"Cynda, " Cyndaquil said spitting out a small blast of fire.

The ember hit sentret but it shakes off the pain.

"Sent, " Sentret said charging at Zuko with its claws out to use a scratch attack.

"Zuko dodge it, " I commanded.

Zuko quickly jumps out of the way.

"Zuko use tackle, " I commanded.

"Cynda, " Cyndaquil cried charging at Sentret.

"Sent, " Sentret cried charging fast at Zuko with a quick attack.

Both attacks collied but Zuko attack was stronger than the Sentret attack.

_Wow,_ _this_ _Sentret_ _is_ _pretty_ _good. I_ _wonder_ _what_ _other_ _attacks_ _it_ _has._

"Zuko use smokescreen now, " I commanded

"Quil, " Cyndaquil cried while using smokescreen.

The smokescreen covers up the whole area where Sentret is.

"Now use tackle, " I commanded.

"Cynda, " Cyndaquil cried tackling Sentret from behind.

"Now use swift, " I commanded.

"Cynda, " Cyndaquil cried using swift.

Swift hits and causes a good amount of damage.

"Sent, " Sentret cried using quick attack.

"Zuko counter it with tackle, " I commanded.

"Cynda, " Cyndaquil cried charging at Sentret using tackle.

Sentet then collapsed n the ground.

"Alright, Pokeball go!" I exclaimed throwing a Pokeball at Sentret.

It went inside the Pokeball and it starts to shake.

_Please_ _stay_ _in_ _the_ _ball_ _Sentret_ _._

I walked over the Pokeball and picked up.

"I caught a Sentret!" I exclaimed holding up my Pokeball in excitement.

_If_ _only_ _big_ _sister_ _Jessica_ _was_ _here_ _to_ _see_ _me_ _catch_ _my_ _first_ _Pokemon_ _. I_ _always_ _wanted_ _her_ _to_ _be_ _here_ _when_ _I_ _finally_ _went_ _on_ _my_ _Pokemon_ _journey_ _._

"Come on out Sentret, " I said sending it out.

Sentret comes out and looks at me.

"Sentret welcome to the team and family. For now, on your name is going to be Goldy. Now Goldy let's work hard together and hopefully find my big sister, " I said.

"Sent, " Sentret said happy to be on my team.

"How about some food then we continue our journey, " I said giving Sentret a bowl of Pokemon food.

_I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _have_ _caught_ _my_ _very_ _first_ _Pokemon_ _._ _Let's_ _see_ _where_ _should_ _we_ _go_ _now_ _._ _Nurse_ _Joy_ _said_ _the_ _first_ _gym_ _is_ _Violet_ _city_ _._ _So_ _do_ _I_ _go_ _there_ _are_ _looking_ _for_ _my_ _sister_ _first_ _?_

_I_ _guess_ _I_ _just_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _gym_ _and_ _hope_ _I_ _run_ _into_ _my_ _sister_ _on_ _my_ _way_ _._ _After_ _all_ _,_ _she_ _would_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _focus_ _on_ _my_ _dream_ _not_ _to_ _search_ _for_ _her_ _._ _Yet_ _I_ _just_ _can't_ _stop_ _thinking_ _about_ _her_ _. I_ _miss_ _her_ _so_ _much_ _._

_I_ _decided_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _nap_ _for_ _a_ _little_ _bit_ _._ _While_ _Goldy_ _is_ _eating_ _her_ _food_ _._

_I will find you big_ _sister_ _, Jessica. No matter how long it takes. One day I will_ _find you and we finally get to be together again along with Cody._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🌹🌹
> 
> Hey lovely readers 💙
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this story so far.
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment.
> 
> Q: What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> Q: What do you hope to see happen throughout the story?
> 
> Q: What other Pokemon will Samantha catch?
> 
> Q: What Pokemon do you think is on Cody's team?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is very short. I will hopefully have a longer chapter next time.
> 
> Thanks for reading 💙💙💙


	3. Hoothoot Steals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Samantha catches herself a new Pokemon.

After taking a nice nap and feeding Goldy. I returned Goldy back to her Pokeball, and continue making my journey to Violent City while also hoping to find my big sister Jessica.

_Maybe_ _there_ _some_ _other_ _great_ _Pokemon_ _in_ _this_ _forest._ _Goldy_ _nice_ _I_ _really_ _but_ _don't_ _know_ _how_ _much_ _she_ _will_ _help_ _in_ _the_ _gym._

I and Zuko stopped walking when we both suddenly heard a loud cry.

"What was that, " I muttered.

A pokemon came out of the trees.

  
"What that?" I asked taking out my Pokedex.

**"Hoothoot,** **the** **Owl** **Pokémon.** **Hoothoot** **stands** **on** **one** **leg,** **but** **uses** **both** **its** **powerful** **eyes** **to** **see** **clearly** **even** **through** **the** **darkest** **night."**

I put my Pokedex away and took out Goldy Pokeball.

"Goldy I need your assistant," I said sending out Goldy.

  
"Sent," Goldy said getting ready to battle.

"Goldy use scratch!" I commanded.

But Hoothoot move was faster.

The attack made me and my pokemon sleepy.

_It_ _must_ _have_ _used_ _hypnosis, I_ _thought_ _to_ _myself._

~•~

After a few minutes, I woke up.

I then looked over at my bag and noticed that my food was missing.

_That_ _Hoothoot_ _stole_ _my_ _food._ _That_ _bird_ _is_ _so_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _it_ _now._

I immediately ran through the forest to search for that Hoothoot.

After several minutes I finally found the Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot I challenge you to a battle!" I shouted as Goldy got ready to battle again.

"Hoot," Hoohoot said accepting the challenge.

"Goldy quick attack!" I commanded.

"Sent," Goldy said using a quick attack.

Quick attack hit the Hoothoot causing it to hit a tree.

"Yes a direct hit," I said happily that Goldy landed a hit.

"Hoothoot," Hoothoot said using an attack.

The attack hit causing Goldy to fall back.

"What was that," I muttered.

I took out my Pokedex to check the move.

**"Air cutter,** **The** **user** **launches** **razorlike** **wind** **to** **slash** **the** **foe.** **It** **has** **a** **high** **critical-hit** **ratio."** **My** **Pokedex** **buzzed.**

Hoothoot tried to use hypnosis again.

"Goldy use quick attack and dodge it," I commanded.

"Sent," Goldy said using quick attack to get away from the hypnosis.

"Hoot," Hoothoot said using wing attack.

It strikes Goldy.

"Goldy are you okay?" I asked hoping she was alright.

"Sentret," Goldy said nodding a yes.

"Hoot," Hoothoot said about to use peck.

"Defense curl," I commanded.

Goldy curled up in a ball and took the peck attack with no problem.

"Now use furry swipes," I commanded.

"Sent," Goldy said using furry swipes.

Hoothoot got hit several times by Goldy's claws making it fall onto the ground.

"Okay, here it goes let's go Pokeball!" I shouted throwing the Pokeball at Hoothoot.

It goes inside the Pokeball.

_I_ _really_ _hope_ _this_ _work_ _this_ _Hoothoot_ _will_ _make_ _a_ _good_ _addition_ _to_ _my_ _team._ _Plus_ _it_ _can_ _help_ _me_ _search_ _for_ _my_ _sister_ _by_ _flying_ _in_ _the_ _sky._

I smiled when I saw that Hoothoot was caught.

I walk over to the Pokeball and pick it up.

"Alright, I caught a Hoothoot!" I exclaimed.

_Let's_ _see_ _it_ _going_ _to_ _need_ _a_ _name_ _along_ _with_ _my_ _other_ _pokemon._

"Come on out Hoothoot," I said tossing the Pokeball in the air.

Hoothoot comes out and lands on my other shoulder where Zuko isn't sitting.

"Hoothoot welcome to the team. Let's work hold together. Also, I need to give you a nickname like my other pokemon. First are you a girl or boy so I know what will be a good name choice," I said.

Hoothoot pointed it wing at Zuko then back to himself.

"Alright, so you're a boy like Zuko. Well then let's name you Rio," I said.

"Hoot," Hoothoot said liking the name.

"Also no more stealing food it rude," I said.

I walked over to where my food was and put it all in my bag.

_At_ _least_ _the_ _Hoothoot_ _only_ _ate_ _a_ _little_ _of_ _my_ _food._

"Well how about we eat some lunch. Since I'm getting hungry and then we continue our journey through the forest," I said.

My pokemon all nodded. So I began making pokemon food for a fire type, normal type, and of course my normal flying type.

After a couple of minutes, the pokemon food was ready. So I gave each of my pokemon a bowl of food. Then I started making my lunch.

_Let's see maybe more soup. No something else. How about a can of SpaghettiOs._

I grabbed one can of SpaghettiOs and began cooking them for my lunch.

"Cynda," Zuko said looking confused about what I was cooking.

"It is called SpaghettiOs it is like soup but it like be like pasta depending on how you make it," I explained.

After a few minutes, my food was finished. So I grabbed a soup and began eating my bowl of SpaghettiOs.

_Wonder what Cody up to also if he got any gym badges yet along with new pokemon. I definitely will have to look for him sometime after my search for big sister Jessica is over._

Once I was done eating my food. I clean up everything and put it all back in my bag. I then returned Goldy and Rio back to their pokeballs. Zuko and I then started walking further through the forest.

But then out of nowhere a razor leaf attack head, my way but Zuko jumped in front of me and shielded me from the attack.

"Zuko you shielded me. Are you ok?" I asked.

Zuko got up and shook his head.

"Cynda," Zuko said nodding yes.

_Thank goodness he ok but where did that come from?_

We poked our head out through the bushes and saw a Chikorita battling a Rattata, and there was a girl there too, I'm to guess that she is Chikorita trainer. She must have got her pokemon from Professor Elm also in NewBark town. I wonder how good of a trainer she is. Zuko and kept out hands out of the bushes curious about how this battle was going to go.

_This will be interesting maybe I will battle her when she is done. It will be my very first battle against a trainer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this story so far.
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment.
> 
> Q: What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> Q: What would you like to see happen the most in this story.
> 
> Q: What do you think of Samantha's new team member?
> 
> Q: Do you think Samantha should travel with Ash and friends or someone else?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Finally written a longer chapter really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> 🌹🌹🌹
> 
> Hey lovely readers 💙
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my another one of my new Pokemon fanfiction.
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is very short. I just couldn't think of anything else to add.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this story so far.
> 
> Also, don't forget to vote and comment.
> 
> Q: What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> Q: What do you hope to see happen throughout the story?
> 
> Q: Will Samantha find her big sister?
> 
> Q: What will Samantha do once she finds her sister?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading 💙💙💙


End file.
